1. The present invention relates generally to barrier systems having particular utility in connection with unsightly marine environments; and, more particularly, to a dynamic barrier system that may readily be installed on a dock, pier and at similar waterfront structures supported by conventional unsightly piles or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a barrier system employing a stainless steel fine mesh screen--sometimes referred to as "wire cloth"--or, alternatively, a mesh screen made of other material characterized by its durability and imperviousness to water damage, which can be suspended on a roller from the structure supported by the piles and which hangs down to the waterline so as to provide a fine mesh barrier covering the unsightly support structure and which, for all practical purposes, conceals the unsightly structure. Such fine mesh screens are of the type that while air may freely pass therethrough, they effectively conceal whatever is positioned behind the screen from the vision of anyone other than one immediately adjacent the screen. Moreover, fine mesh screens of the foregoing type readily adapt themselves to the application of both written, pictorial and/or decorative materials--hence, the screen concealing the unsightly structure can be used for advertising purposes and/or simply for purposes of beautification of the waterfront.
The present invention finds advantageous application at virtually any type of waterfront, be it a tidal basin or the like, or a lakefront where the level of the water is relatively constant. Thus, in the case of a tidal waterfront where the level of the water may vary significantly between high and low tides--in some cases, tidal variations may be up to 20', or more--the invention permits the use of a mesh screen barrier terminating at its lower end in flotation gear together with means actuated by tidal changes for rolling the screen up and down as the tide comes in and goes out. Consequently, such an arrangement provides a dynamic barrier screen display mechanism which is characterized by continuing changes in the visual portion of the promotional, pictorial and/or other decorative media formed on the barrier.
On the other hand, when used at lakefront properties or the like where there is no appreciable change in water level, the mesh screen may be a fixed stationary screen capable of static display of promotional, pictorial and/or decorative media; or, alternatively, the screen may be a continuous screen trained over: (i) a first horizontally disposed roller at the level of the pier or other structure supported by the unsightly piles; and (ii), around a second horizontally disposed roller supported from the piles at the waterline. Thus, rotation of one or the other of the rollers by means of a drive motor serves to slowly rotate the barrier screen to provide a constantly changing visual scene ccmprising promotional, pictorial and/or decorative materials.
2. Background Art
Waterfront property has traditionally been viewed as highly desirable property having both aesthetically pleasing and utilitarian characteristics. As such, there is, and for some time there has been, a real need for some way to enable merchants who cater to those who frequent the waterfront to promote their wares and/or services in an effective manner that will add to the beauty and aesthetic appearance of such property without, in any way, detracting therefrom. Such property is commonly frequented by boaters and like individuals who, unlike land-based individuals, have the opportunity of viewing the waterfront from an off-shore location. As is well known, waterfront property is at a premium and all types of recreational and business structures will be found built as closely as possible to, and often overhanging, the water's edge--structures ranging from: marinas; to wharfs, piers or docks used for both pleasure and/or commercial purposes; to luxury hotels; offices; etc. As a general rule, such structures will be supported on piles which are firmly and permanently bottomed on bedrock or other fixed subterranean earth structure beneath the surface of the water. Unfortunately, even when first installed, such piles are unsightly and severely detract from the beauty of the waterfront, particularly when viewed from off-shore. Moreover, such piles tend to capture and retain all types of unsightly flotsam. And, of course, they further tend to amass barnacles, sea weed and similar unsightly marine growths.
Prior to the advent of the present invention, the space occupied by such marine piles has not only been characterized by its unsightly nature detracting from the beauty of the waterfront, but, moreover, the space has served no utilitarian function. Yet, those marinas or other businesses on the waterfront which cater to boaters and the like are always seeking ways and space to promote their business activities. Indeed, on occasion--for example, EXPO '86 which will take place on the waterfront in Vancouver, British Columbia--companies engaged in the sale of consumer products and/or services find that there is a real shortage of available advertising space where they can display their wares and/or services to the consuming public. Insofar as is known, it has not previously been suggested that either dynamic or static mesh screens can be employed to perform a dual function on the waterfront viz., (i) to conceal unsightly piles and related support structures; and (ii), at the same time, to provide an area having desirable utilitarian functions such as display space for promotional materials and/or space for pictorial or decorative displays that enhance the natural beauty of the shoreline.
However, the use of various types of screens, per se, in connection with docks, stationary piers, floating piers and the like is well known. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,257-O'Brien, the patentee has disclosed the use of a fire wall which can be mounted on the pier in overlying relation to the piles that support the pier. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,467-Loire, et al, the patentees disclose the use of a heavy mesh net which serves to protect the support piles-particularly those employed with an off-shore oil rig--from damage by ships; while U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,434-Missud discloses a floatable skirt surrounding such an off-shore oil rig to confine inadvertently released oil.
Mougin disloses the use of a mesh type screen for protecting icebergs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,423; while a floating barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,987-Light, Jr., for silt and pollution control in a marine facility. Other patents of miscellaneous interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,767-Sabins and 3,695,209-Giese which respectively relate to an anode system for cathodic protection of off-shore structures and to vessel mooring devices.
None of the foregoing patent disclosures relate to the provision of a barrier screen for concealing unsightly waterfront support piles; nor do any of such patents relate to a system for converting such unsightly space to utilitarian space capable of displaying promotional materials and/or decorative scenes which beautify the waterfront property and which can provide either dynamic or static displays. However, roller type signs, per se, are known and disclosed in, for example, United Kingdom Patent No. 1,370,369-Reeves; while a water-borne inflatable promotional device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,073-Vicino, et al.
However, the known prior patented devices simply do not contemplate nor relate to the problems which the present invention set out to overcome and has effectively overcome.